Paperwork
by Starry-Prince
Summary: Saturn's been feeling off lately and it's all Cyrus's fault. He decides to make a VERY risky move that could either end well or lead him to an early grave. : Gingashipping Gift Oneshot :


Alright! This was written for a friend of mine who just got out of surgery. This is also my first yaoi one-shot. ^^; I'm not really into this pairing, but eh, it's for one of my girls! And I love her! :D So, it doesn't matter if I like it at all. xD Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Commander Saturn of Team Galactic was more than ready to serve his boss, Cyrus. Dutifully running around Sinnoh preparing for the man's plans for the region. He pulled off each and every mission without a hitch not breaking a sweat for a second. But lately, he found himself fumbling to do things even the grunts could do with ease. Getting Cyrus coffee, filing paperwork for him, or even just being in the same room with the man! Saturn could not figure out for the life of him what was wrong with his head lately. Whenever he was around the man his stomach was full of butterflies and his knees became weak.

"You're just stressed." Mars told him being a bitch as usual. Truth be told, she was jealous because Saturn got to spend so much time with Cyrus. Saturn happened to be the boss's favorite Commander.

"I guess." He sighed. Something JUST didn't feel right lately. "What's wrong with me?" He asked himself.

"You're in love." Jupiter said in passing.

Saturn's head jerked up. Was that really what was wrong with him? Could he REALLY in love with CYRUS? "That can't be right. Can it?" He sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Something told him it was. All this time, he thought he was straight as an arrow, when he was really about as straight as a Marill's tail. He hated to admit it, but he was really falling hard.

He avoided Cyrus as much as possible that week, speaking with him only when required. He was afraid his voice would fail him. When dealing with Cyrus, Saturn knew the man could pretty much smell fear. He planned to steer clear of him for a while. Or until Cyrus found out he was avoiding him and hunted his ass down. Saturn shivered in fear at the thought. The man was MUCH bigger than him.

"That is so wrong on so many levels." Saturn said as he repeated what he just said. Not that he would MIND that with… "Ugh! No! I can't think like that!" He yelled. As much as he tried, he couldn't get Cyrus out of his head.

Later that evening, he was in his room, doing some extra paperwork for Cyrus. The man causing all of his problems right now. Damn him. He wanted to be close to the man. Closer than anyone else, closer than Cyrus was to World Domination. Saturn sighed again. Cyrus could never like anyone. Let alone a person of the same sex and a Commander of his! He thought back to when he was promoted. He was so happy that day. The blue-haired man was relieved to know that he was of some importance to Cyrus. He had always thought he was useless up until that promotion. He looked down and saw the man of his thoughts and turmoil had already signed this one. He put it into the neat pile on his desk. He laid his head down and let his mind wander. Pretty soon, he got up and with one hell of a risky plan in his head headed towards Cyrus's office. He knocked three times before hearing a muffled "Enter.".

"Master Cyrus?" Saturn asked nervously.

"Yes? What is it? I'm quite busy Commander Saturn. What is it?" Cyrus asked.

"I've finished the paperwork you requested Sir." Saturn said. _"It's now or never." _he thought.

"Good. Now about the meet-mph!" He was silenced by a rough kiss to the mouth by Saturn. He licked Cyrus's bottom lip gently, trying to convey his love for the man through the simple touch. Cyrus's hands roughly descended his Commander's back and held him, returning the kiss with vigor. Startled, Saturn gasped. He wasn't expecting this at all! He was expecting to be roughly punched in the face or slapped. This was about ten-thousand times better. He perched on Cyrus's desk and ran his hands through the man's hair gently. Cyrus pulled back.

Saturn quickly said, "I-I'm so sorry Sir!"

Cyrus glared, "I'll except on one condition."

Saturn gulped, "W-what would that condition be, Sir?"

"If you turn in paperwork like that every time." Cyurs smirked.

"I think that can be arranged Sir." Saturn smirked with a heavy blush tinting his fair skin.

* * *

Kinda short, but I like it. It's my first yaoi EVER as I mentioned, so I really need your thoughts. ^^; And, YAY FOR DESK MIS-USAGE. :D I think I'll write a Sacredshipping oneshot next. ^^


End file.
